


【Erwin's stress reliever-Chapter 01】【埃尔文的解压工具-1】【已授权翻译】

by viceoversa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, Threesome, 中文, 译文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceoversa/pseuds/viceoversa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>已授权译文<br/>授权见原文评论区(the permission for translation is in the comments below the original work)</p>
<p>原作者VitalCakes博客(link to the author)：http://archiveofourown.org/users/VitalCakes/pseuds/VitalCakes<br/>原文链接(link to the original work)：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4339541/chapters/9841784<br/>译文LOFTER链接(another link for the translation in chinese website LOFTER)：http://viceooversa.lofter.com/post/1e040b39_ad4ccdb?sharefrom=lofter-android-5.1.2&shareto=qq</p>
<p>喜欢请给原文点赞哦~原文更好吃！<br/>Please leave kudos on the original work(the link is provided above) if you like it~the interpretation is never better than the original!!!~~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Erwin's stress reliever-Chapter 01】【埃尔文的解压工具-1】【已授权翻译】

**Author's Note:**

> 已授权译文  
> 授权见原文评论区(the permission for translation is in the comments below the original work)
> 
> 原作者VitalCakes博客(link to the author)：http://archiveofourown.org/users/VitalCakes/pseuds/VitalCakes  
> 原文链接(link to the original work)：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4339541/chapters/9841784  
> 译文LOFTER链接(another link for the translation in chinese website LOFTER)：http://viceooversa.lofter.com/post/1e040b39_ad4ccdb?sharefrom=lofter-android-5.1.2&shareto=qq
> 
> 喜欢请给原文点赞哦~原文更好吃！  
> Please leave kudos on the original work(the link is provided above) if you like it~the interpretation is never better than the original!!!~~~

性爱，是埃尔文的解压工具。  
每当壁外调查临近的时候，埃尔文就会找到利威尔，告诉他自己有话要私下和他说。在第一次私下会谈之前，利威尔从未想过答应埃尔文对他来说意味着什么。他真心认为埃尔文的意思就是“谈话”。埃尔文告诉他，他需要一些东西来排解即将到来的壁外调查给他造成的压力，而利威尔在第一次谈话的时候——也并不是没有犹豫过——然而最后还是匍匐在埃尔文身前帮他口了。  
而在那些让埃尔文觉得自己负罪太多的壁外调查结束之后，他也会和利威尔进行那样的私人会谈。利威尔开始明白埃尔文对私人会谈需求的模式，直到后来，不需要埃尔文主动提出，他就会用这种会谈的形式来排解埃尔文的压力。  
他们的关系并没有因这层性关系而产生多少改变。埃尔文待利威尔照旧，而利威尔对埃尔文也没有更亲近或疏远。如果真要说有的话，他们也只是更加信赖对方了。  
起码在两人会谈变为三人会谈之前，一切都还是那样。  
在利威尔推开团长办公室的门之前，他听到了里面的谈话。“……应该快到了。”这是埃尔文在说话。  
“如果他不同意呢？”  
“不会的，我肯定。”  
利威尔推开了门。他看到米克，还有埃尔文。埃尔文的下巴枕在交叉的双手上，朝他微微笑着。米克看了一眼埃尔文，然后他们相视一笑。  
利威尔的眉头皱的更深了。  
“我似乎打扰到你们了。我过一会儿再来，埃尔文。”利威尔正要离开，埃尔文叫住了他。  
“事实上，我们刚结束。”埃尔文说着，从凳子上起身。利威尔也转过来，面对他。  
“哦，是吗？”利威尔脸上渐渐表露出他内心的不快。“所以他现在应该要离开了对吧？”  
埃尔文向利威尔走去，手抚上他的脸颊，突然俯下身吻住了矮个子男人的嘴唇。利威尔不自觉地分开嘴唇，舌头和侵入者交缠起来。涎水从他的口中随着纠缠而流出，一直滑到下巴。他尝试和从前一样投入到接吻中，但他脑中一直存在着米克这个人，这样的意识让他开始试图推开埃尔文。  
当埃尔文终于放开他的时候，利威尔有些局促的擦着嘴。“去你的，埃尔文。你是不是年纪太大了脑子不好使了忘记还有个人在这里？”  
埃尔文笑了，而米克似乎舔了一下自己的嘴唇。  
“利威尔，我已经邀请米克加入我们了。”  
利威尔花了一点时间确认自己的耳朵没有听错。他看向埃尔文的脸，确定这并不是一个玩笑。显而易见，这不是。埃尔文从不会在这种事情上开玩笑，而这正解释了为什么他在对自己做出那样举动之前没有把米克打发走。“如果你想知道为什么，那是因为有人对我们的关系起疑了。如果这件事有三个人参与的话，大家就不会去猜测这么多了。”  
“……所以我们为什么不能公开我们两的关系？”  
“大家会觉得我是因为和你有性关系才重视你。”利威尔翻了翻白眼。他总是在意众人的话。“所以我邀请了米克。”  
利威尔看向米克。“恭喜你成为了埃尔文的新玩具。”

 

一声黏腻的长叹从利威尔的喉头溢出。先是埃尔文的三根手指在利威尔的洞中开拓，而当米克的两根手指加入的时候，他再也不能抑制愉悦的呻吟了。五根手指在后穴中纠缠，黑发男人被戏弄得更加死死地抓紧被单。那两位已经打算今晚要尝试些新东西。  
埃尔文和米克显然早就打算这么干了，但埃尔文还是提出，“需要当事人的允许”。  
他们今晚要尝试双龙。  
利威尔随着洞中手指的动作在床上控制不住的扭动着。五根手指在洞中深入一点，他的喘息就急促一些。  
“我觉得差不多了，”埃尔文的声音在背后响起。“你感觉怎么样，利威尔？”  
利威尔努力平复了一下自己的喘息。  
“我还好。”  
“你确定你要继续下去？”米克的问话中夹带一丝关心。  
“我不是早就同意了吗？”  
“好吧。。。如果你中途受不了了，别忘记安全词。”埃尔文在床上坐下。利威尔面对着米克爬到金发男人的身上，正对着埃尔文的下面。他掰开自己的双股，让埃尔文的凶器长驱直入。利威尔慢慢控制自己坐下，直到他感觉到自己触碰到了对方巨大性器的底端。一阵激爽从他的脊柱攀升，他在埃尔文的身上挪动了一下，让大肉棒在小穴里插得更舒服。不管埃尔文还是米克，总是在他的小穴里插得那么紧。利威尔一边呻吟着一边在想，要是他们两个一起来，他会被干成什么样子。  
“你感觉还好吗？”埃尔文问道。  
“我他妈好得很。操，为什么你的家伙那么大？”利威尔在埃尔文身上上下套动，感到肉棒在自己的屁眼里又硬了几分。埃尔文的下颌收紧，肉棒被紧实的小屁股摩擦，喉头也泄出低吟。“所以现在情况是怎样？我接下来该如何做？”利威尔喘息着问道。  
“面对埃尔文躺下。躺在他身上就好。”米克指示到。  
利威尔照着米克的话翻转过来，屁股里含着埃尔文的肉棒。埃尔文随着也躺下，而身上的那位把自己撑了起来，没有完全躺在他的身上。  
“好了，我要进来了。”利威尔感觉到一只手把自己的左边屁股掰开。当米克的东西抵住他的入口时，利威尔的呼吸不禁开始加快。他真的不知道自己的后面到底如何挤入这两个庞然巨物。  
当米克的龟头将他的小穴撑到极限之外的时候利威尔叫出了声。他感到自己的小穴要坏了。  
“操，操！疼，”利威尔不住的呻吟着，试图远离米克的推进。“哦，干死我吧，干死我吧，操，操……”利威尔轻轻的咒骂着，不由得喘息起来，人渐渐的躺倒在埃尔文身上，手指紧紧的抓住身下那人的肩膀，指甲深深陷入他的肌肉里。  
米克开始动作，埃尔文也开始动了，利威尔觉得自己好像要被操成两半了。他死死地咬着自己的下唇直到出血。两个男人同步在利威尔的身体里进出直到利威尔觉得受不了了。“黄色，黄色，干。”  
他们都停下查看利威尔是否还好。利威尔花了一些时间调整了一下他的屁股。“我好了。之前疼的要死，不过我觉得现在可以了。”  
“我们可以随时停下。”埃尔文看着利威尔的眼睛说。  
“不用，我很好。”  
米克耸了耸肩，然后继续前后挺动胯部开始慢慢的干着利威尔的小穴。埃尔文也继续动作着。利威尔觉得自己像个荡妇一样被人干的控制不住的淫叫，但这感觉太好了，不管是痛的快裂开还是直冲云霄的快感都是。  
不过，任何好事都有个尽头。  
利威尔被后穴里巨大的两根肉棒干的不知道自己是谁，多过多久就闭眼喷了个干净。他有些没面子，不过显然他不是唯一一个在欲海中不知所云的人。埃尔文在他之后不久也喷发了，米克也是。  
当两根巨物从利威尔的洞中滑出的时候他才意识到他的小穴被多少白浊填满了，多的好像里面还含着两根大棒。白浊慢慢从他的小穴中流出，利威尔不由自主的感觉到恶心。  
但不管利威尔怎么要求，那两个人从不听从利威尔关于不能射在他里面的话。显然，他丧失了对自己卧室的掌控权，甚至对米克也是如此。他们对他的身体为所欲为，这让利威尔很是炸毛，因为他们俩总是被利威尔的小穴照顾的太爽以至于总是没能及时在射出之前退出，虽然也不是次次都来不及。  
“见鬼，”利威尔抱怨道，同时用手抚摸自己被干的合不拢的小穴，白浊从洞中溢出沾满了他的手。“你们两个混蛋不许再射到里面去。操，每次事后我都要清理，见你们的鬼去。”  
他们其中的一个含糊的说了句抱歉，当然没有任何的歉意在其中。他们当然也知道如果利威尔自己没有很享受其中的话，他就不会继续他们畸形的约定，而是早就远走高飞，永远不回来了。

 

润色：埃尔文的白屁股  
翻译初稿：你看不见我


End file.
